


I Didn't Know You Could Sing

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, F/M, First entry for this series, Fluff, I just want them singing their song, I've had this thought for so long, It'll be so damn cute, Just a drabble, Just roll with it kay?, Nothing Makes Much Sense, Post Reveal, Really this makes so little sense, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are asked to sing a fan's song. When they get up on the stage and the music starts, they can't help but indulge and let their voices ring out. </p><p>(Shitty summary, but it's cute. The lyrics are the extended English version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Could Sing

It was the strangest thing. Alya had announced on her _Ladyblog_ that a fan had sent in a song they wrote for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Not only that, the fan would like the duo to sing it, on stage. And now the media was damn near _exploding_ with the news. Demands for Chat Noir and Ladybug to sing for the fan were in damn near every corner of the Internet.

And for the life of her, Marinette could not bring herself to do it.

Fighting akumas was one thing, but singing a song she not only didn't know but would most likely have very little time to learn on a stage in front of millions of others? It was a minor worry, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. All the possibilities. Her voice could crack, she could trip during the chorus, Chat might try to throw his puns in the song, an akuma attack could occur (okay that one was actually a pretty legitimate worry). But, that fan would be disappointed and heartbroken that their heroes wouldn't sing their song. Marinette couldn't be rude about it. She was Ladybug, damn it! She could do this! Even if she didn't want to. Quickly she called Chat and told him to meet her that night at the Eiffel Tower. They needed to discuss this.

* * *

Ladybug looked over the lights of the city. Some people were yelling up at her to sing the song, but she ignored them and pushed them to the back of her mind. Right now she had to focus and look out for her leather kitty. As if on cue, he dropped down next to her, sliding up as smoothly as he could to wrap his arms around her.

"Hello, M'lady," He purred.

"Chat, we need to talk about this song," Ladybug sighed.

"I think it's a great thing," He laughed. When he noticed her semi-worried expression, Chat planted a soft kiss to her cheek. "I mean, I'd love to hear you sing, Bugaboo."

"So many things to happen," Ladybug turned to look at him. She started to hold herself as she let her mind wander back to all that could happen if they took up this concert. "An akuma could attack at any moment, or we embarass ourselves, or we don't do it right and we just ruin the fan's day."

Chat chuckled and held his lady closer. The sweet smell of leather and colonge wafted up to her as she burried her face in his chest. They stayed like that for several moments, Chat just holding her and Ladybug just taking in his warmth and comfort. It felt nice. Ladybug peeked up at the blonde and giggled seeing the wide grin on his face. They burst into giggles as he kissed her forehead and cheeks over and over.

"Alright, alright!" Ladybug giggled as she pushed him away.

"Feeling better now, Mari?" Chat asked, his grin growing softer.

"Mmhmm."

"Now, we should warm up," He grinned. When Ladybug glared at him, he chuckled. "C'mon, let's not disappoint our adoring fans!"

"Fine," Ladybug groaned. "I guess we should tell Alya we'll do it."

"We should," Chat slowly nodded. "But first, let's patrol and then head back to your house."

"Alright, Chaton," Ladybug smiled and kissed his nose. She threw her yoyo in a random direction and took off, her black cat on her tail.

* * *

What else was she supposed to suspect? Cameras were flashing, news station vans were setting up their equipment, and thousands were gathering in front of Le Grand Paris. Ladybug and Chat were situated on the roof of the hotel, going over the lyrics and humming the melody. It was a good song, and in bold print at the bottom the fan had scribbled that they'd made the music too long and that they could improvise the lyrics if they wanted to. Chat, of course, was thinking over what he could possibly say. Most of what he had to say were puns. Ladybug, however, didn't feel up to task. She didn't _want_ to sing in front of all these people. For a brief moment she wished they'd fight an akuma instead of doing this, but pushed that thought away. Innocent people getting hurt wasn't something she wanted.

Still, she felt sick to her stomach.

"M'lady, are you sure you want to do this?" Chat put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No," She smiled up at him. "Let's do this."

Chat could only smile back. It would be nice to hear her sing. He'd only ever heard it once, and that was when he'd accidentally walked in on her in the bathroom. He couldn't stop the dark red that raced down his ears and neck at the memory of her wrapped up in a towel and screaming while throwing whatever she could at him. It took a moment to control; couldn't have the cameras catch him all red in the face.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing my dear Bugaboo," He kissed her temple.

"Chat, you were blushing," Ladybug poked him in the cheek. "C'mon, what were you thinking about, Chaton?"

"Remember that time I accidentally walked in on you in the bathroom?" He laughed shyly, hand flying up to scratch at his neck nervously.

"You still should have knocked," Ladybug blushed in turn, looking back towards the every growing crowd.

"It was an accident!" He defended himself. "I heard you singing, how was I supposed to know you just got out of the shower?"

"You still knock, you saw that the door was closed!" She bumped him. Chat laughed again and pulled her into a tight hug.

Somewhere in the crowd, someone called out that the event was going to start in a few minutes. The two heroes looked at one another. Only a few more minutes to get the lyrics just right, and to get their nervousness out. They focused intently on the paper, Chat holding the paper up in front of the two as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. The song was peppy, energetic. People would probably get it stuck in their heads when they were finished. They hadn't even decided if they were going to improvise some lyrics at the end when Alya started (needlessly) introducing them. She turned and waved a hand up at the roof as the crowd's roar grew stronger. Well, it was now or never.

The two leapt down, swinging in on Ladybug's yoyo. They landed on the stage, baton twirling quickly as the yoyo spun around. They pulled their weapons close, stopping the theatrics, and bowed to the crowd. They cheered and chanted their names.

"Uh, h-hey everyone!" Ladybug greeted, shyness causing her to shrink away slightly.

"Looks like Ladybug has a bit of stage fright!" Alya told the audience, earning a chorus of laughter.

"Ah, not to worry," Chat causally leaned on his partner. "With me around, she's got nothing to fear."

"Yea, nothing but the fear of bad puns," She muttered under her breath.

"My puns are _pawesome_!" He smirked at her. Ladybug could only groan in distaste. "Aw, c'mon Ladybug, you don't wanna start another _cat_ fight with me do you?"

"Really? That last one wasn't even a pun," Ladybug said, putting her yoyo away.

"Alright now kids," Alya spoke up, saving the picture of the two of them on her phone for later. "I think it's time to sing!"

"Oh geez," Ladybug shivered. She was not anywhere near prepared for this. The lyrics flashed through her mind as the song started up. What was she going to do? Move and bounce around? Stand stock still? A mix of both? It seemed Chat was going for the latter, his hips swaying as he put a bit of a bounce in his step.

"Ready?" He whispered to her.

"Nope," She replied. She settled for moving around as causally as she could, despite the worry pooling inside her. _Just sing like your in the bathroom_ , she told herself.

"Let's do this!" Alya cheered as Ladybug's part came.

" _I live a life, that's full of fun, it keeps me sharp, and on the run,_ " She sang, playfully ducking slightly and breaking into a half run across the stage. She pulled her yoyo back out and spun it above her head. " _When evil comes, I find a way, to use my force, and save the day!_ "

The crowd cheered. They loved the little theatrics she was putting on. They ate it up like it was a delicious cake. Ladybug smiled; it felt much easier now.

" _Oh oh oh, life's got me spinin' round,_ " She spun about twice before stopping, slightly dizzy. She jumped as she sang, " _Oh oh oh, my feet are off the ground!_ "

She leaned a bit forward to the crowd, preparing herself to glide around them on her yoy string, arm already tense and poised to throw.

" _Oh oh oh, and when the sun goes down you better hang around!_ "

Ladybug threw the yoyo, pulling herself into the air. She spun around the crowd, enjoying the feeling of somewhat weightlessness. Her voice rang out above the gasping and pointing people, loud and clear: " _It's Ladybug! Jumping above! My power is on when things go wrong! It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm, the magic is on always so strong!_ "

Ladybug landed back on stage and flashed a smile to her awed partner. Chat shook himself slightly to bring himself back to reality. With a confident smirk, he strutted about the stage, almost cockily singing his lyrics.

" _They look at me, and think I'm cool,_ " Chat grinned, flashing a winning smile at the crowd. " _I'm Chat Noir, at night I rule."_

He raised his hand, showing off his ring, the paw symbol glowing brilliantly. " _My ring is charged, with energy._ "

Chat swiped at the air with his claws, his smile seeming to grow ever brighter and bigger. " _My claws are out, just watch and see!"_ "

" _Oh oh oh!_ " Ladybug sang behind him, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

" _Oh no you'll never know!_ " Chat grabbed her and spun her around to face him. His arm instantly wrapped around her, holding her close as she giggled out her lyrics.

" _Oh oh oh!_ "

" _My force can only grow!_ " Chat pushed away from her, spinning around almost carelessly. The lyrics had to be referencing Cataclysm, if nothing else. He had no other "force" to use, aside from his baton.

" _Oh oh oh!_ " Ladybug's singing brought him back to reality once more.

" _And when the moon is out,_ " He jumped up onto one of the speakers and dangled down from it. " _You'd better hang around!_ "

" _It's Ladybug! Jumping above!_ " Ladybug pulled her partner off the speaker, watching him as he landed on his hands and knees. He smirked up at her, trying hard to contain his playful laughter. " _My power is on when things go wrong!_ "

She pulled Chat to his feet and spun with him, hands clasped tightly together. He let out a quick, joyful laugh that seemed to carry across the entire city as Ladybug kept singing as best she could, despite the laughter starting to bubble up inside her. " _It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm! The magic is on always so strong!_ "

And now the part they were worried about. The music was indeed too long. They had no way to finish out the little concert without either singing or running off. So, Ladybug just sang whatever popped off the top of her head.

" _Another day, I'm back at school,_ " She danced away from Chat. It was risky, singing rather personal lyrics, but hey, they had to know she was a school girl right? Then again, with the whole incident with Pharaoh, they might believe that she really was over 5,000 years old. Honestly, that wouldn't even make any sense.

With a grin, she decided the best way to go about this would be to tease Chat. " _I think about him, he's so cool,_ " She smoothly sang, hips tilting away from her partner. Her gaze was playful and teasing, letting him know just who this "he" was before he got jealous. Ladybug suppressed the giggles as she saw the pink climb up Chat's neck. " _He looks at me, I look away, but does he see me anyway?_ "

She smirked as she let the memories flash by her. How he'd talk to her and she'd squeak and almost literally fly away. How sweaty and nervous she got, how amazed she was when they'd accidentally revealed themsevles to each other. Not to mention all the times she thought she'd completely ruin her chances of being with him in some way, especially with the Volpina incident. But now, they could look back on those memories and laugh about them. Though to keep up the little act of not dating took quite a bit of work. It was pretty hard to fake being so nervous and tongue tied.

" _Oh oh oh,_ " She sang, pulling Chat close again, holding him at arm's length, enjoying how he was shaking himself to the words. They spun together, with Ladybug's voice resonating across the quiet audience. " _He's got me spining round!_ "

" _Oh oh oh!_ " Chat sang with her, holding her and picking her up as she continued on with, " _My feet are off the ground!_ "

" _And when the sun goes down, that's when I become,_ " She let the words hang for a second before jumping up onto a speaker herself, noticing Chat slink up one as well. " _Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things to wrong!_ "

The crowd cheered again. They really enjoyed this, it seemed, and they seemed to really like the chorus. Maybe it was because of the way the music just swelled ever so perfectly as he voice boomed out to them a sort of message of hope and assurance. She gestured over to Chat as she continued, making sure to not slip off the equipment as she moved around. " _Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love always so strong!_ "

Chat placed a hand over his chest as she sang and batted his eyes are her. Ladybug rolled at her eyes at his display. It was rather cute though, seeing just how much he did like the words, judging from the look in his eyes. He flopped onto his back, staring up into the darkness of the night sky, the speaker shaking him to his core.

" _I am cat, just chillin' out,_ " Chat smirked when his lady rolled her eyes at him, as if to say "Duh, _of course_ you're a cat". He couldn't help the pride he felt when he made her blush darkly with his next words: " _But in the night, she's all I think about. I feel so strong, when she's around! She picks me up, when I am down!_ "

" _Oh oh oh,_ " Tears welled up in Ladybug's eyes, now more obvious as they should be as her smile shook. She was trying hard to not let the tears of joy slide down her face. It didn't matter how often she heard how much she loved him, it always made Ladybug cry a bit when Chat reaffirmed his undying love and admiration for her.

" _Oh no you'll never know,_ " He jumped over to the next speaker, taking her hand in his. No, she never would know just how much he loved her, needed her. And if he wanted to be honest, he didn't know either. Their bond was so deep and strong, knowing the absolute depths of it would take a long time to truly understand.

" _Oh oh oh,_ " Ladybug hugged him, her face turned towards his so her voice wouldn't be muffled by his chest.

" _My love can only grow,_ " Chat kissed her on her nose. How he longed to finish this song now. He wanted to hold his beloved lady in his arms and pretend the rest of the world didn't exist for a little while.

" _Oh oh oh_ _,_ " She sang, pressing on him a bit, loving the warmth he eminated.

" _And when I see her smile, that's when she becomes,_ " He leaned close, feigning a quick kiss. Ladybug pouted for a second before jumping right back into the song, leaping down onto the stage, beckoning him to join her in dancing with the rest of their song.

" _Miraculous!_ " She sang, the music slowing, building up to another burst of energetic singing. Chat joined her, green eyes piercing bright bluebell ones. " _Simply the best, up to the test when things to wrong._ "

" _Miraculous,_ " They sang, Chat adding a pretty "ohohoh~" to it. They bounced as the strong beat came back, preparing to dance around one another. " _The luckiest, the power of love always so strong!_ "

" _It's Ladybug! Jumping above!_ " Ladybug sang even louder, though it wouldn't have mattered with the way the crowd was roaring in pleasure. " _My power is on when things to wrong! It's Ladybug!_ "

" _It's Ladybug!_ " Chat's voice was louder, cutting through the roar of the people. At this point it was less a concert and more two people singing a song about themselves for the benefit of themselves. The mircophones on their heads really did nothing to increase their volume.

" _The Lucky Charm!_ " Ladybug just simply jumped into Chat's arms. He held her close and lifted her up effortlessly as they continued to sing and sway together. " _The magic is on always so strong! It's Ladybug!_ "

" _It's Ladybug, jumping above, oh~!_ " Chat sang, gently squeezing Ladybug. She squeaked but smiled down at him.

" _It's Ladybug!_ " She squirmed out of his grasp. He held her close regardless.

" _The Lucky Charm!_ " They sang, heads tilted back in euphoria.

" _The magic is on,_ " Chat didn't let Ladybug finish the song out on her own. They finished up, voices nearly bellowing, " _Always so strong! It's Ladybug!_ "

They stopped singing the minute the music came to a sharp stop, the echoing fading out. The crowd cheered once more as Chat snatched up his lady and took off. The euphoria and adrenaline would wear off quickly, and he didn't want her to end up freaking out at the sight of the crowd closing in on them. He bounded across the building tops, eyes scanning the familiar paths of tile that led to the bakery. Once there, he landed on the balcony and allowed Ladybug to slip out of his arms. They slipped inside quietly, wondering briefly if her parents had gone to see the concert or not. They let their transformations go, Tikki and Plagg flying off to go recharge with some treats. Adrien nearly tackled Marinette to the ground, happily nuzzling her as she laughed.

"I didn't know you could sing so well, minou," She giggled into his chest. Adrien hummed and picked her up. She squeaked and gasped when he tossed her onto her bed.

"And I didn't know you could be so overwhelmingly _paw_ esome and _purr_ fect," The blonde curled up next to her.

"You and your bad puns!" Marinette rolled her eyes. Adrien didn't care much, opting to wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

"My puns are _paw_ mazing," He tiredly said. He heard his girlfriend groan and chuckled. "Mari?"

"Yes?"

"You did awesome tonight," He kissed her forehead and snuggled up closer.

"So did you, Chaton," She sighed sweetly. She closed her eyes and let his warmth cover her.

Adrien couldn't help but let his heart swell. Marinette was honestly one of the greatest people in his life, and meeting her twice over had to be a gift from the heavens. She was just so cute, and confident, as well as brave and kind and sweet and loving. She cared about everyone, except maybe Chloe, and she wanted everyone to be happy. His father wasn't too happy that his son's sights were set on her, but he let it pass. Ladybug and Chat were the ultimate team after all. Nothing could stop them.

"Goodnight, my lady," He whispered to her, drifting off to sleep as he swore he heard a giggle and a response of, "Goodnight, minou."

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about these two dorks singing for so damn long, I just want them to have fun and be cute and nerdy. I love this idea and I hope you guys like it too. Also, I'm sorry for that crappy pun, lol. I'm not good at making puns
> 
> Link in case you wanna hear the extended English version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1xrMfI7y1Y


End file.
